Such an inverter module is designed to be interposed between an electricity source and an electromagnetic actuator, for injecting an electrical power signal into the electric motors of the actuator, which power signal has a frequency that depends on a command that is sent to the module and that varies over time.
By way of example, that type of module may be used to move a flap or some other aerodynamic element of the aircraft as a function of commands and of operating conditions that can vary continuously.
In practice, such a module receives control instructions, and, as a function of those instructions, it adjusts the frequency of the power signal that it delivers to the actuator, and other parameters of said power signal.
Such a module, a portion of which is shown in diagrammatic section in FIG. 1 and is referenced 1 therein, includes power transistors 2 that are carried by power substrates 3 which are themselves carried by a copper baseplate 4 in order to dissipate heat generated by the power transistors. It also includes control components 6 that control the power transistors while being carried by another substrate 7, and an interface card 8 that is provided with other components 9.
As visible in FIG. 1, the substrate 7 carrying the control components 6 is situated above the assembly formed by the power substrates 3 and the baseplate 4 that carries them, while also being spaced apart from said assembly, thereby making it possible to reduce the length of the connections 11 connecting the control components to the power transistors 2.
The power substrates 3, which are generally of the Direct Bonded Copper/Aluminum Oxide (DBC/Al2O3) type, have copper tracks on their top faces for receiving the power transistors 2, and their bottom faces are coated with copper.
Each power substrate 3 is secured to the copper baseplate 4 by being soldered to the top face of said baseplate, and said copper baseplate 2 has its opposite face adjoining a carrier structure constituting a heatsink for cooling the module 1 by conduction when the assembly is in place, the hottest portions of said module being its power transistors.